


Spanking Possibilities

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around this quote:<br/>@carole_bouchard Simon on the risks of playing Nadal on clay : "there's always a spanking possibility".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the kink meme.

@carole_bouchard Simon on the risks of playing Nadal on clay : "there's always a spanking possibility".  
  
*   
  
Richie looks to Gael upon seeing the quote from Gilles appear on his laptop and shakes his head. "That's just not right."  
  
"I know. I thought what Gillou and I had was special. Who can compete with Rafa's hands?!"  
  
"That's not quite what I... Seriously?" Richie slumps down on Gael's plush couch, not a position that's exactly helpful for his back issue. "I did not need to know what you two do behind closed doors."  
  
Gael mutters, "He's not exactly quiet about it. Jo likes to have the room next to mine for just that reason."  
  
"You mean Jo doesn't want to join in on your games?" Richie is aiming for sarcastic but doesn't quite hit the mark.  
  
"He prefers staying faithful to his girlfriend so purely interested from an audio perspective." Gael smiles wistfully as he continues, "Besides, our time has passed so it's only one voice that interests him. Fortunately for Jo, I can provoke the proper type of reaction."  
  
"I guess everyone has that one thing that drives them wild. So yours is to take charge?"  
  
"When it's someone who tends to be bossy and a stubborn know-it-all, then yes." Gael waits for Richie to further contribute, then asks, "What's yours?"  
  
"What's mine what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Richie," then mimics back, "'Everyone has that one thing that drives them wild'. You can't just fucking lay something like that out there... and hear me going on about spanking and eavesdropping, without offering even a small piece of information. You may be repressed but you're not celibate..."  
  
"I'm not repressed. I'm not into making a grand display like you."  
  
"So what _are_ you into?"  
  
Richie shakes his head then gets up off the couch and heads to another room to get his jacket.  
  
Gael says, "You are trying to be annoying right now." He trails Richie around, being a pest himself as he continues, "You want me to think you're going to say something grand but I know your stupid kink is going to be lame, like kissing by candlelight after drinking from some exclusive bottle of wine that nobody except you would have any clue about." Gael pauses, then asks, "Is that it?"  
  
"Goodbye, Gael," then heads back through the living room to the exit.  
  
"No, it's... you're not doing this to me! I will rattle off a list until I wear you down.”  
  
Richie has his hand on the door knob when he pauses, then decides to offer up some information. “You have zero patience.”  
  
“Yeah, you already know that about me. What’s your point?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s just that Rafa is patient. He knows that when someone is teasing him, there will be a payoff if you just wait it out.”  
  
“What the…” Richie leaves Gael as he’s trying to figure out a reply but he’s down the road when Gael shouts out, “I fucking hate your expensive taste!”


End file.
